


Melt

by KJW2BUSAN (bintellectualmalec)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, hope yall like it though, i lowkey just was like hey lets write sum nasty shit, idk where this came from, inspired by a scene from the movie duck butter, mentions of kim yugyeom bc thats my baby, my bad lmao, the description is terrible, this is totally pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bintellectualmalec/pseuds/KJW2BUSAN
Summary: It's the little moments between two people that can become the moments that started it all.





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> omg the descripition is fuckin terrible but that's because I used all my brain cells on writing this shit. if you have watched duck butter, this is inspired by the piano scene! if you haven't that's fine, it makes sense of itself. but anyways. enjoy.

Jaebum and Jinyoung were beyond comfortable with each other. 

Well, they always had been. Since pre JJ Project, they both knew there was something about each other that felt like home. They never disputed it, it was just a feeling that designated itself within the both of them to know that what they were to each other, extending beyond normal casual friendship. This isn't to say they pushed the boundaries of friendship; they were both much too scared to do that, fearful that while they both the feeling they had about each other was something special, but not wanting to interpret the other's thoughts. 

So they never touched the idea of a relationship, or really even each other besides hugs, and a few accidental kisses here and there (kiss the radio was always close calls). But they always knew, something was different about the connection they had.

Today was one of those days that just felt different.

It was a designated cleaning day in the dorms and it came time for Jinyoung and JB to do the cleaning, to both of their discernment. However, they knew working with each other meant it wouldn't take long because they (Jinyoung) already had a plan to work out of what to tackle for each person. So by the time they hit 2pm, they basically had a whole day and dorm to themselves to do whatever they wanted. 

Jinyoung took the opportunity to grab a book he hadn't been able to read yet and Jaebum went to the keyboard he keeps in his room to spend sometime singing and practicing some notes and runs that he wanted to improve so he sounded as great as he wanted to by comeback.

They functioned in that peaceful energy until about two hours in because Jaebum started getting frustrated.

Obviously living with each other enough, Jinyoung wasn't taken aback by this, they'd seen each other at the brink of tears due to something pissing them off, so the younger knew to give him space until he cooled down. Jaebum though, came out of the room, with his hair messy, which was from running his hands aggressively through his hair, and his face slightly sweaty and when Jinyoung looked in his eyes, he could see that quiet anger creeping up on him.

"Can you come listen to me and see how I sound to you? Because I feel like I can't even tell if I'm doing it right or wrong and I'm getting annoyed with myself." Jaebum said and Jinyoung nodded, putting in his bookmark, and rising up from the off the couch into his room. 

The whole room was clean except for the hoodie thrown on the ground next to keyboard, which Jinyoung could tell JB had just taken off. Jaebum sat down on the bench and Jinyoung walked toward the bed but the older stopped him. "What do you think you're doing?" He said and Jinyoung stared at him, trying to decide whether to glare or squint, "I'm sitting down?" 

Jaebum slapped his hand down on the empty space on the bench and looked at him, "There's plenty of room right here, I know your butt's big, but it's not  that big." Jinyoung scoffs while moving towards the seat, "You spend a lot of time gauging ass sizes in comparison to mine?" Jaebum chuckled and spoke under his breath, "Yeah you can say that."

Jinyoung's ears perked up at the comment, but he decided not to acknowledge it. "Well go on then maestro. Sing for me." Jaebum rolls his eyes, but begins to play the keys and he sings, sounding so strategically right it almost makes Jinyoung laugh because knew Jaebum was gonna sound perfect, he just wanted to make sure he was right.

And like always: he was.

Jaebum looked at him after he was finished with a level of uncertainty in his eyes and Jinyoung felt his heart squeeze just a little, "Was it good?" Jaebum asked, "I mean obviously it's not perfect, I need to work on where I'm placing my breath for the higher parts so I don't sound airy. Also I know the lower notes aren't exactly ideal but are they at least something I can gro-"

Jinyoung grabbed Jaebum's hand that was resting on his hand to get his attention. "Stop. Jaebum you sound fantastic. Literally so fucking good, as always, you're just overthinking it because you've been at this piano for like 2 hours driving yourself up the wall singing the same couple of versus and lines. Give yourself a break." The older boy scoffed and looked him in the eyes, “Of the countless years you’ve known me, when the hell have you ever heard me say the word break and actually mean it?”

Jinyoung laughs and looks at him seriously, “I haven’t. Which is why you will now. You’re taking a break. Not necessarily from singing because I know you wouldn’t pull away from this keyboard right now even if I threatened to throw Nora out the window-” The older boy cuts him off with a deadly serious look “You wouldn’t dare.” He puts his arm over Jaebum’s and looks at him swallowing a giggle, “It was a joke hun. But seriously. I know you aren’t gonna leave this keyboard, so you’re gonna sing songs you like that make you happy and you’re gonna relax like that. No more rehearsing runs for comeback or even new music you’re working on. Only songs you like.” 

Jaebum groans and Jinyoung glares at him, “I mean it. Sing only things you like. Tell me an artist you’ve loved recently.” Jaebum shrugs, clicking his teeth before responding, “I’ve really liked Miguel recently. Mainly his past albums, but honestly, I’ve really liked Miguel.” Jinyoung nods, remembering Yugyeom playing some of his music around the dorms a while back, “Then sing some Miguel for me. I just wanna hear you, relaxed, not stage JB, just Lim Jaebeom, my best friend sing some Miguel for me. Can you do that for me?” 

The older boys nods shyly, and begins to press the keys and starts humming before opening his mouth, “I wish I could paint our love, these moments in vibrant hues. Love play turns into gun play. Gun play turns into pillow talk, pillow talk turns into sweet dreams. And sweet dreams turns into coffee in the morning.” 

He starts off nervous and Jinyoung can tell. But the deeper he gets into the song, he can tell that he loses every element of that initial shyness and just does what he knows how to do best, sing. And Jinyoung becomes absolutely enthralled with watching Jaebum sing. Because there’s something about watching him when he’s completely in his element that not only makes him fall harder for him, but also makes him just the  _ tiniest _ bit turned on. 

The younger would hate to admit it, but there’s been many a time, when Jinyoung just couldn’t help himself from looking up a few fancams or a performance to give him that extra kick he needed to cum with something in mind. He was somewhat ashamed of it, but there’s a small piece of him that knew that Jaebum was just as gone over him, so if there was any solace there was that. 

Jaebum finished the last note and once he opened his eyes and looked into the Jinyoung’s the tension between the two of them was beyond palpable. Jaebum snuck a peek down to his lips and then quickly back up to his eyes, almost as if he felt bad for even allowing his mind to go there. Jinyoung quirked up an eyebrow, “I want you to sing another for me Bummie.” 

He nods his head and begins to sing, “These lips can’t wait to taste your skin. And these eyes, can’t wait to see your grin, oh baby.” Right then is when Jinyoung gets the idea, and he knows it’s risky, but he wants this so badly, and by the way that Jaebum looked at his lips earlier, he can tell that it’s not that far from his mind. 

While Jaebum is singing, Jinyoung starts it by moving slightly closer to him, letting their thighs touch side by side, and he doesn’t seem to notice so Jinyoung continues. As he gets deeper to the song, Jinyoung turns into his neck, and starts to lightly place kisses on it. Jaebum jumps and looks down at him and Jinyoung sees the shiver run down his body, “J-Jinyoung what are you doing?” 

“Do you want me to stop?” The younger one asks, knowing that if he does he would get up and move away apologize profusely for misreading the situation and never try anything like that again. However, Jaebum surprises him by swallowing hard and shaking his head to indicate no. Jinyoung feels like he lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in, “Then keep singing for me. When you’re done with that song, give me another one.” 

Jaebum turns around and continues to sing, though admittedly, a little more distracted than before, as Jinyoung begins to kiss harder on his neck, making the other boy swallow down the occasional moan and pray no one hears him sound like this. 

Jinyoung decides it’s time to go bolder and whispers in Jaebum’s ear, “Do you want this before I go any further? I’m fine with stopping here if that’s what you want.” He hears the boy let out a breath and shake his head, “No… I’m fine. Keep going if you’d like.” JInyoung smirks, being able to tell how flustered and turned on Jaebum is and how he’s still trying to conceal it, “Good boy. Keep going.”

Jaebum doesn’t know how the hell he’s supposed to be able to sing still when Jinyoung’s voice has suddenly gotten 34 octaves deeper and he’s calling him good boy in his ear (which is something he’d always thought would go vice versa) and telling him to keep playing. His whole mind has gone completely blank and he’s just hoping that his body can run on autopilot because whatever Jinyoung plans on doing, he can tell it’s going to be a lot more stressful yet unbelievably satisfying than he would’ve expected. 

However, Jinyoung surprises him by getting up and when Jaebum stares at him, Jinyoung looks at the keyboard, then back to him and raises his eyebrows (which was  _ totally not  _ sexy) in way to tell him to keep playing. The older racks his brain for another song and tries to not focus on whatever Jinyoung might do and relax, making his mind tune in on the music, all while Jinyoung’s watching him, waiting for the moment he can tell Jaebum’s forgotten he’s there. 

And that’s when he strikes again.

Jaebum’s singing, passionately enjoying the words he’s singing, when Jinyoung runs his hands through his hair, and while it startles him, he keeps singing, leaning into the feeling but not losing focus. Not yet however, but once Jinyoung goes to his neck and begins to kiss it, letting his tongue glide over his soft skin up to his ear where he bites on one of his piercings and pulls slightly and Jaebum snaps a little turning around to try and kiss Jinyoung but the younger boy pulls away just as quickly, stepping away from him and smirking. 

“I said keep singing for me.” Jinyoung says and Jaebum whines a little and the other boy giggles a little as Jaebum turns around and begins to play again. Jaebum doesn’t force himself to get fully into this time, just trying enough to get Jinyoung to come back to him and to keep touching him. 

He sings, making himself look at his hands and not at Jinyoung who he can feel leaning behind him and lifting up his shirt and running his hands softly along his hips. But once Jinyoung starts to move up, caressing his stomach, dragging his nails across the solid lines on his body, he begin to falter a little. He’s slightly breathless and Jinyoung kisses his cheek, “Let me see if you’re as sensitive as I always thought you were.” He drags his fingers up to Jaebum’s mouth, and the older boy licks them and Jinyoung moans, before briefly putting them in his mouth.

Jaebum swears his moans sound like heaven and if it took him to die to get there, it’s all worth it. 

He tries to chase the fingers once they leave his mouth and Jinyoung laughs as he moves the fingers down to his nipples and begins to rub them and Jaebum’s breath hitches, his back arching slightly as Jinyoung begins to apply more pressure and makes the twist a little harder. 

Jinyoung chuckles, “You sure do get distracted easily. Be a good boy and sing for me Jaebum. Keep singing until you can’t. Through the moans, through the whines, no matter what I do,  _ sing for me until you can’t anymore.” _

Jaebum moans, but does as he is told and keeps singing, and this obedience somehow makes Jinyoung become more sadistic, wanting to know how much it’ll take to reduce him to nothing but a beautiful moaning mess in his arms. And he knows exactly where to start. 

He slides his hands into Jaebum’s pants (thank God for JB having an obsession with oversized clothing) and begins to massage him over his underwear and Jaebum, while struggling, is still singing. “You’re this hard just for me Bummie? Fuck you feel so big in my hand, warm too. Bigger than I ever pictured in my head when I thought about fucking you senseless.” Jaebum would never in his God given life ever own up to the whine he just let out, but it’s something Jinyoung will document in his head forever. 

Jinyoung (finally) moves his hand to directly touch Jb’s dick and the other boy moans involuntarily, grinding his body into Jinyoung’s hand. “I wonder how long you can sing for me while I get you off? How long you can keep doing what I told you to do while I make you melt into my hand into the most pliant baby. Have your head fucking spinning from just my hand.” Jaebum’s eyes roll back but he tries so hard to focus on singing, on being  _ good.  _ He wants whatever Jinyoung wants to give to him and he hate to admit it, but the amount of times he’d gotten off to Jinyoung taking control was countless. But absolutely nothing to compared to the real thing. The feeling of that same hand he’d held so many times, be wrapped around his dick in one of the most intimate positions that he’d ever been in. 

“Hope you don’t think I’m finished with you after this. Because I wanna fuck you until you scream. Make you mine in every way. This is just a starting place. But I wanna make you cum in your pants. Get all messy for me. Become a depraved little slut while I watch it all.” Jaebum’s mind becomes mush as Jinyoung keeps talking. He honestly doesn’t know how much longer he can keep singing for him. 

And him continuing to sing all goes to shit once Jinyoung starts to pinch his nipples as well as he starts to jerk him off faster. Jaebum moans and throw his head back, falling on Jinyoung’s shoulder as the older boy starts breathing harder and faster. “ _ Please Jinyoung. _ ” He says and Jinyoung smiles, “Can’t keep singing?” He groans and in retaliation, Jinyoung pinches hard on his nipple making him jolt slightly, “No Nyoungie I can’t just please fuck. Please don’t stop.” 

Jinyoung moans as he rubs his thumb over the head of Jaebum’s dick making him squirm and thrust up into his hand, “I fucking love hearing you beg for me.” And while the room is no longer filled with the sounds of Jaebum’s voices, moans now occupy the space. It becomes a symphony of sex, composed of desperation and need and Jinyoung is living for every single moment. 

Jaebum is close and Jinyoung knows it, as his moans now morphe in whines and pleads for Jinyoung to let him cum and to ‘ _please_ _don’t stop touching me’._ But Jinyoung wants the nail in the hammer to see Jaebum fall apart in the way he’d always been desperate to. “I want to see if you look as beautiful when you sing as you do when you cum Jaebum. Cum for me, baby, Fuck up into my hand until you cum in your boxers and ruin them. C’mon baby boy. Cum for me. _You’re such a good boy._ Let go.” 

Honestly, Jaebum can’t recall the last time his vision went white, especially after something as simple as a handjob, but the whine into a scream that he released, he already knew that he was going to. Jinyoung watches him in awe and he almost cums in his pants at the sight of the man who’s wanted for so long, losing it over something he’s done. Once Jaebum opens his eyes he immediately looks Jinyoung in his eyes, and leans into kiss him, almost losing his balance, but Jinyoung grabs his arms and he kisses back. It’s open-mouthed, hot and needy, both people completely gone to each other and melding together into a picture that was bound to one day be painted.

Jaebum stands up as well as Jinyoung and kisses the younger boy again, grabbing his and face and hoping he can feel every emotion that Jaebum wants to express in that moment before breaking it up. “I know you said you wanna fuck me and all, but you can fuck me later. Because right now all I want to do is return to the favor, because I want you in my mouth so bad.” Jinyoung looks at this person who he feels everything plus some for, as he begins to sink on to his knees and undo his belt and feels his heart skip a beat and his dick twitch at the exact same time.  _ This has gotta be what love feels like  _ he thinks to himself and smiles down at Jaebum, who’s shyly looking up at him waiting for permission. 

“I’ve never minded a good change of plans.”  

**Author's Note:**

> whew that was a mess right? right! haHa anyways, tell me what u thot on twitter @THUNDERTHLNES (its a lowercase l actually) but yeah have a gr8 day <3


End file.
